


Ice and Fire

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Fire, Ice Play, Incest, M/M, Magic, Painplay, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki do temperature play - magic style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Fire

Of all the ways Thor could have died he would have never guessed it would be huddled on the floor, in an undignified position, while his brother stood chanting angry, evil magic hexes over his frozen body. In hindsight he probably should have foreseen such an end, but now he was truly too cold to care that it had never occurred to him.

To think that today of all days he had come to tell Loki that he wanted nothing more than to make love to his younger brother, just to be killed for his efforts. And now Thor was naught but a lump of ice upon the ground.

When Loki had started, it had hurt, like hot blue fire straight from Hel. Now it just felt like he was so very tired and the thick layers of ice were warm, comforting blankets for him to sleep away his weariness under. Although he could no longer remember if the darkness meant that he had closed his eyes or that he was now blinded by frostbite, he let himself be pulled under by it.

Suddenly he wakes up, and when he does, he desperately wishes he had stayed asleep… or dead… whichever one of the two he might have been. Because before it was _like_ he had been on fire, now he was _literately on fucking fire._ Loki has set him ablaze and still standing over him, chanting as Thor writhes on the ground.

He could feel the wet puddle that had been the ice quickly evaporating around him; he feels his clothes losing their dampness. The sweet stink of burning flesh makes him want to retch – doubly so when he realizes that he’s the one whose flesh is burning. And just like the ice was a contradiction, now so too is the fire; Thor is shivering with the cold of it.  He feels his clothes char into nothingness, leaving him bare. He’s dying again and all he can do is cry out for mercy to Loki – that this time his brother leaves him dead, and does not resurrect Thor for more.

Thor passes out from the pain.

~

When Thor comes to the first thing he notices is that Loki is not inflicting pain upon him, that he is, in fact, completely healed; the next thing he notices is that _his brother is sucking his cock._

Thor is spread out on the floor of Loki’s chambers, and Loki in between his thighs, on hands and knees, mouth on Thor’s dick, looking up at Thor’s face. Thor’s clothes are still ashes beneath him, but Loki is still fully dressed; even his garish horned helmet is still on his head.

 Thor jumps when he feels hands the temperature of frost smooth over his inner thighs. He moans, as one of the hands goes red hot, and he feels Loki eagerly take down more of his length into his mouth.

One moment Loki’s mouth is slick and hot, the next it is harshly cold. Thor bucks up into his younger brother’s mouth, as the changes continue to rapidly flash from one form of searing to another. He trembles with the oversensitivity caused by the quickly alternating warmth and cold.

Loki is taking Thor’s cock deep into throat now, and he can feel himself beginning to unravel. His moans have taken on a much headier note.

In an instant, Loki has pulled his head back and grasped Thor’s cock with both hands; hot and cold wrapping around his older brother’s dick.

Thor comes with a harsh cry, shooting into Loki’s open mouth, some dribbling down his younger brother’s chin.

Thor lets his head fall back onto the floor with a thunk, as Loki wipes the stray come away with the back of his hand.  “You were right Thor,” Loki chuckles roguishly, his cheeks flushed “This was _something_. Where did you even get the idea to do such a thing?” He’s absently stroking himself through his pants.

Thor doesn’t say anything; he just continues looking up at the ceiling, a broad smile spreading across his face. He doesn’t tell Loki that it was something he had fantasized about since they were young, watching Loki casting similarly punishing spells against their enemies. He just props himself up on his elbows, shrugging innocently as he pulls his brother down for a kiss, before snaking one of his hands down the front of Loki’s pants.


End file.
